


Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin Song

by patton_pending



Series: Home For Christmas [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amputee Deceit | Janus Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan and Patton are wrapping Christmas presents for their children, which leads to some wholesome shenanigans involving Christmas movies and hot chocolate
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Home For Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin Song

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this around christmas time and never posted it, which is a crime. Hope y’all enjoy the fluff!!!

Patton and Logan were wrapping presents in their room for their kids. Logan was precise and meticulous in his wrapping, making sure it was perfect. Patton on the other hand... did his best.

"Patton, what on _Earth_ happened?" Logan asked amusedly as Patton added what had to have been a third layer of wrapping paper to one of Virgil's presents.

"I wish I knew, Lo-Lo," Patton replied with a giggle. "Virgil might need some help with opening this one."

"Every year it's like you've never wrapped a present before," Logan joked with a smile. "And birthdays, too. Hell, I've seen _Remus_ wrap presents more efficiently."

Patton feigned offence at that, though couldn't stop from smiling. Logan returned the smile and softly chuckled.

"Remus wraps his presents with _toilet paper_!" Patton exclaimed.

"And he does a fairly good job of it!"

They both couldn't help but laugh, Logan covering his mouth to contain his merriment. It didn't help that the sound of Patton's laughter always filled his heart with glee and he never knew what to do with that.

"Alright, then," Patton began once his giggles subsided. "How do I master the art of gift wrapping, Mr Gift Wrapping Expert?"

"Well, first of all, it's _Dr_ Gift Wrapping Expert," he joked with a wide smile. "And second of all, there's a certain... science to it."

"Oh, _is_ there?" Patton asked with a grin. "Then educate me, _Doctor_."

Logan blushed as he continued to smile. He took one of Roman's unwrapped presents and went over to Patton's side of the bed so they stood next to each other.

"There are a couple methods to wrapping boxes like this one, but I personally favour the diagonal wrapping method."

"Ooh, what's that?" Patton asked, Logan smirking.

"I'm gonna show you."

He placed the box on the wrapping paper, cutting out a piece that seemed too small and explaining what he was doing as he went along. He then made sure the box was in the centre of the wrapping paper and the flat sides of the box were perpendicular to the edges of the paper.

"Once you've found a place on the wrapping paper where you can pull up each corner of the paper and cover up every corner of the box, that's your starting point," he explained, showing Patton what he meant.

"That's so clever!" Patton exclaimed with a smile. "How are you so smart?"

"You're smart too, Patton. Just in different ways. I learned gift wrapping from my mother, when I started getting gifts for my sisters. My dad... well, he was always pretty useless when it came to wrapping presents."

He chuckled halfheartedly as he remembered hearing strings of expletives from his parents' room as his father tried and failed to wrap everyone's gifts. It became somewhat of a running joke in the family; whenever Logan or one of his sisters saw something poorly wrapped they'd jokingly say it must've been wrapped by their dad, or if he was there they'd ask him if he wrapped it. It always got a laugh. Even from their dad.

Maybe he was laughing now, wherever he was, that Logan married someone who was just as bad at wrapping as him.

Logan continued showing Patton how to wrap different presents, who paid close attention. He was even able to successfully wrap a box on his own, which Logan was proud of him for.

Patton topped the box with a bow, and then took another bow and stuck it to Logan's head. Patton smiled, sticking his tongue out slightly, and Logan couldn't help but grin.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're my present," Patton replied simply.

Logan's heart swelled with love as his smile grew tenfold. He brought Patton's lips to his, holding him close as they kissed.

"Eww, dad cooties!"

The unexpected sound of Remus's voice nearly caused Patton and Logan to jump out of their skin, pulling away and looking at the eight year old twins, who stood in the doorway.

"How'd you boys get in here?" Patton asked. "The door was locked!"

"It was, but I have a credit card!" Remus held up a distinctly green card, smiling mischievously.

"Where the hell did you get a credit card?" Logan asked, a bit flabbergasted.

"In the game of Life in the hall closet!"

"Remus is the one who roped me into this!" Roman rushed out, pointing an accusatory finger at his brother, who scoffed.

"Nuh-uh! This was _your_ idea!" Remus returned the finger pointing.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"It doesn't matter who started it," Logan interrupted. "I'm finishing it." He held out his hand towards the two, palm up. "Hand it over."

Remus sighed heavily and gave Logan the fake credit card. He crossed his arms as Logan pocketed it.

"So what'd we get for Christmas?"

"You're too late for peeking," Patton replied. "There's only one present left, and it's Janus's."

"What'd you get him?" he asked excitedly as he began looking for the present, Patton quickly grabbing him by the waist.

"Nope, not telling." He carried Remus to the door and set him down outside, gesturing for Roman to follow. "Now you boys stay out here and don't get into trouble! Why don't you go play with Virgil?"

"Virgil's no fun!" Remus whined. "He just cries a lot!"

"He likes colouring, why don't you go get a colouring book?"

"We've already coloured in all of them!" Roman replied.

"Then watch a Christmas movie! You can never run out of Christmas movies!"

"Can we watch _Bad Santa_?" Remus asked excitedly.

" _No_ ," Patton firmly denied. He softly sighed and turned back toward Logan with a sympathetic smile. "You can wrap the last present yourself, right? These two are clearly gonna be a handful."

"I got it," Logan replied with a grin. "No worries, go take care of our demon spawn."

"Hey!" Remus shouted. "I'll have you know, I am full-on _devil_ spawn! No damn second-rate demon has anything to do with me!"

"Watch your language," Patton reprimanded as he ushered the twins out of the doorway, though he was still smiling as he closed the door.

"Janus is allowed to say that word!" Remus fired back.

"Mind you, Janus is also fifteen years old."

"That is age discrimination, and I'm not here for it."

Patton sat the boys down at the couch in the living room and got all of the Christmas movies they had on DVD. He had them look through the options, and there was a bit of bickering over what to watch, which Patton kind of anticipated. After a few minutes of debating between Jim Carrey's _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ and Disney's _The Santa Clause_ , they managed to compromise on _The Polar Express_.

Patton went to get Virgil, who was playing with his Code-a-Pillar Twist toy, and asked if he wanted to watch the movie, to which he excitedly nodded his head. Patton carried him out of his room, going to Janus's door and knocking. He opened the door and popped his head in when Janus replied with a quick "What?"

"We're gonna watch _The Polar Express_ , you wanna join us?" he asked, Janus looking up from his phone. He thought for a brief second.

"Will there be hot chocolate?" he asked, Patton grinning.

"You better believe it!"

"Then who am I to decline?"

Janus grabbed his forearm crutches and followed Patton out to the living room, where Roman and Remus were in the process of building a castle out of the DVD cases. Janus sat in the armchair by the couch and leaned his crutches against the wall behind him as Patton set the four year old down by the twins.

"You boys want hot chocolate?" he asked, Roman and Remus gasping loudly and quickly yelling yes.

"Marshmallows, too?" Virgil asked quietly.

"So many marshmallows, kiddo." Patton smiled and kissed Virgil's head. "Marshmallows for everyone I'm guessing?"

Once it was confirmed that everyone was taking marshmallows, he went to the kitchen to prepare their drinks, including his own. As Patton began heating up the milk and water — as there was a variety of preferences — Logan walked out of the bedroom with a handful of wrapped presents to go under the tree.

"Oh, Lo-Lo!" Patton called. "You want hot chocolate?"

"I'm good, Patton, thank you."

"Okay, do you need help with presents?"

"Focus on the hot chocolate, Patton," Logan replied with a grin as he carried the presents to the living room where the tree was, the children getting rather excited.

"Are those mine?" Remus shouted.

"I bet they're mine, they're ginormous!" Roman exclaimed.

"Mine, mine, mine!" Virgil cheered, making grabby hands towards the presents as Logan set them down. He smirked at them as he stood upright and adjusted his glasses.

"They're Janus's."

"Ha, suck it," Janus teased with a grin as he scrolled through his phone, Remus and Roman both making offended scoffs.

"I better have a million presents!" Remus declared, Janus rolling his eyes.

"You _wish_."

Once all the presents were under the tree and the hot chocolate was made, it was finally time to start the movie. The twins sat on the couch between Logan and Patton, Remus next to Logan and Roman next to Patton. Virgil sat in Janus's lap, who was helping him not make a mess. Patton's heart swelled at the sight and he couldn't help but smile.

This was going to be Janus's first Christmas with them since they began fostering him in June. He'd gone from foster home to foster home for quite some time now, and had mentioned it probably being due to his amputated leg. Patton didn't want to believe it was true, but didn't really know what to believe.

They were more than ready to properly adopt Janus and make him an official member of the Sanders family. It should happen soon, if all went according to plan.

Once _The Polar Express_ was over, the kids demanded another Christmas movie. Even Janus seemed to like the idea of another movie. When Patton asked what everyone wanted to watch, Virgil quickly yelled "Jack and Sally!" which everyone knew exactly what he meant.

"Ugh, really?" Remus complained. " _The Nightmare Before Christmas_? _Again_?"

"It's an amazing movie, Remus!" Roman declared. "Don't you _dare_ insult Disney!"

"We watch that movie all the time! Christmas, Halloween, Virgil's birthday, basically all year long! Let's mix it up with some _Die Hard_!"

"That's not even a Christmas movie!"

"Is too!"

"Boys!" Logan interrupted their bickering. "We are not watching _Die Hard_ , and since you two picked out _The Polar Express_ , I think Virgil and Janus should pick out what we watch next."

"Jack and Sally!" Virgil demanded, clapping his hands together.

"Uh... I'm good with _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Sounds lit."

"You're only saying that 'cause Virgil's your favourite!" Remus accused, pointing a finger at Janus.

"Nuh-uh, I'm his favourite!" Roman argued.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You're both wrong," Janus interjected with a smirk. " _Logan's_ my favourite."

" _What_? No fair!" Roman exclaimed. "I demand a recount!"

"That's— that does not mean what you think it means, Roman."

"I don't care! Recount!"

"I'm just gonna put the movie in now," Patton said with a small laugh, getting up to put the DVD in.

As the movie began, Virgil could barely sit still, clapping his little hands together with the biggest smile on his face. Then the iconic song began, and even Remus couldn't help but join in on the singing. Logan, however, remained silent, merely watching his family with a small smile on his face.

Seeing the way they all smiled so freely, especially Janus, who usually had his guard up, filled Logan's heart with pure, unadulterated joy. He wouldn't trade any of this for the world.

By the time the movie came to an end, everyone had fallen asleep except for Logan. Janus was curled up in the armchair with Virgil in his arms, Remus had his head resting on Logan's thigh, and an obnoxiously snoring Patton had Roman curled up in his lap, gripping his shirt ever so slightly.

Logan turned off the TV with the remote before carefully scooping Remus up in his arms and getting to his feet. He gently tapped Patton's shoulder.

"Patton, sweetheart," he murmured. Patton inhaled sharply as he lifted his head to look up at Logan with bleary eyes. "Patton, I love you, but you sound like a lawnmower."

Patton blinked a few times, yawning as he rubbed his eye.

"Huh?" he muttered, Logan quietly huffing in amusement.

"Never mind. We need to take the kids to bed."

Patton's half awake mind seemed to finally register the sleeping eight year old in his lap. He lifted Roman in his arms and he and Logan carried the twins to their room, laying them down in their respective beds and tucking them in with a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll get Janus and Virgil, you go to bed," Logan said softly, resting a hand on Patton's bicep.

"You sure?" Patton mumbled.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll join you in a minute."

"Mmkay." Patton pressed a quick kiss to Logan's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

As Patton went to bed, Logan went back to the living room, smiling slightly to himself as he gently took Virgil from Janus's arms. Janus stirred slightly, stretching his arms and looking up at Logan.

"You should get to bed," Logan said softly.

"Nah," Janus replied, curling up a bit more and getting comfortable. "I'm good right here."

Logan scoffed amusedly and shook his head as he carried Virgil to his room, tucking him into bed and kissing his forehead. He went back to the living room and grabbed Janus's crutches before carefully lifting him from the chair. He flailed a bit in surprise before wrapping his arms around Logan's neck, his face turning beet red as Logan carried him to his bedroom.

"Whatever, way to flex your muscles on me, old man," Janus grumbled, Logan softly laughing.

He walked into Janus's room and set him down on his bed, propping his crutches between the nightstand and the bed where they usually resided when not in use.

"You didn't have to carry me," Janus said as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't have to. But I did it anyway. Goodnight, Janus." Janus didn't respond as Logan turned off the light and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He went to his and Patton's room, where Patton was already asleep. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand before removing his shirt and jeans, climbing into bed by Patton's side.

That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
